The Experiment Named Lily
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: The Flock meets a strange girl named Lily:She has wings,and is drop dead gorgeous;Only she has a certain power about her that the Flock is unsure of & she can't remember a thing.The Flock and Nephilium have to join together to figure out her dirty secret


**A/N: So, this is my new story =) I hope you like it, because it is gonna be awesome with twists and turns, and many fabulous events will occur! =D this is my first story with the Mortal Instruments, so bear with me! Haha and TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL ANGEL IS OUT! XD I'm super excited, anyways, here is my newest story =) I want at least THREE reviews to continue.**

Chapter One: 8+1=10?

_Ouch! _My head hurt unbearably, and I didn't know why. Another thing I didn't know?

The place. The time. The date. My name. My objective.

Ya, I'm sure that to most of you, this seems like a bad situation. But not me.

In some unreasonable way, I was completely calm. Some things I found out, I _was _able to know. Others came with time, and more learning experience.

I was walking down a long street, and my feet hurt a lot, like I had been on some weird journey; but it was more like it felt like jelly because I _hadn't _walked. I turned the corner of a long street, and somebody handed me a piece of paper.

It was a newspaper, from _New York. _Hm no doubt that was where I was now, because of all the tall buildings. A small recollection of memory tugged at my head, and I instantly felt tired and weak. I _wanted _to remember, but I _couldn't._ I just knew there was something important here that I needed, but I didn't know what exactly.

Then I scanned my eyes farther down the paper. _The Date! _It said it was February 11, 2011. I then kept walking after a bunch of rude people kept bumping into me.

_What does this all mean? _I pondered. I still wished I could remember more than these few thoughts I was getting. I kept on walking, and soon came up to a small park, right across from a church. Only the church wasn't like all of the other churches.

This one was much larger and elegant, and it almost looked like somebody's mansion. Then I jumped when the clock chimed, letting all of the citizens know it was two in the afternoon.

I became even more exhausted, and walked over to sit on a bench. I laid down on it, and realized for the first time what I was wearing.

I was wearing some dark cloak, only it was more like a fancy trench coat that cut off at the knees; it was very dark, and seemed shiny and…different. I was wearing skinny jeans, with splatters of _something _colorful and scented on it; and even though the jeans looked _very _tight, I felt like I was wearing sweats, whatever _those _were.

There was something hard in my pocket, and I pulled it out. It looked like some kind of stick, and a pen. I wanted to throw it away, but some part of me just couldn't will myself to do that. This had to be connected to my past.

I realized that my pockets were even bigger than they looked. I was able to reach my _whole arm _into the breast pocket of the coat, until I grabbed something.

It was a hair clip, with some kind of flower on it, and it seemed to glow, and be alive.

I quickly put it into my hair, and then I lay down sleepily.

I was immediately woken up at five in the afternoon, when I heard unusual noises.

"What the…?" I said when I saw _something_ go in the middle of a lake, and disappear. I didn't know if that was usual or unusual, so I walked up to this man.

"Excuse me sir, you see that lake over there?"

He looked at me like I was very confused. "Lake? What lake, that is a closed up skating rink that hasn't been used in years."

"Oh, okay. Thanks mister," I said embarrassed as I began to walk away. But I stared at it for a few minutes, and it was _definitely _a lake! I saw a flower from one of the trees fall into it, and the whole picture shimmered.

I got excited, and began to walk over. That man must have been just messing with my head.

I once more looked at it when I was at the edge. I tried to focus, but there was no way this was a rink of any kind. I cautiously took of my high leather boots off, and dipped my toe in and shivered.

The lake was freezing cold, and once more the image warped, and I thought that for the slightest moment, I saw the most beautiful people imaginable dancing. They were beckoning me, but then the image faded and I was drawn away.

"Ma'am," said a sturdy man with a funny accent, "You are not allowed on this premises says quadrant oh-four-dash-five-A," he said matter of factly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just going to see if the lake was cold or not. Some man told me that…" I was cut off.

"For heaven's sake woman! There is no lake here! This is a closed off property that is under construction. Where do you need to go, a mental hospital? And wear some more appropriate clothes in Brookland; this is _not _some hullabaloo city. The next time I catch you around here, you will be taken away _ASAP,_ or says my badge." He said holding up something shiny. I just rolled my eyes, and then his hand went out of control, and the badge fell down and rolled, and rolled, and rolled over again just like my eyes had.

But that must have just been some kind of trick, and I was in no way in control of what had just happened. I grabbed my boot, and quickly pulled it on. There was some buckle at the top, and at the base of the foot, there was a four inch heel. Maybe that was why my feet had been hurting.

The boot fit perfectly over my tight pants, and then I pulled my coat tighter around me and began to walk fast. My head was throbbing, and I pulled my coat tighter. The closer my coat was, the more my _spine _started hurting.

This was hopeless. I sat down, only to stand back up quickly when I saw that man come running towards me.

"Oh no, here I go again," I said quietly to myself, when I thought, _again? _

"Miss, miss! You forgot this, you dropped it in the construction sight, and we consider this vandalism, and now you are under my authority, and I hereby sentence you to…" He suddenly bumped into me.

"Ow! Hey, watch it," I yelled at him angrily. My coat had fallen off, and I quickly went to snatch it back up like my life depended on it. Since none of my skin had been showing since I was wearing dark purple gloves, I now saw that I had slightly tan skin, and there were weird marks on it, like tattoos and scars.

I stood there bewildered, and I looked at my arms as they were extended now so I could get a closer look. I risked one glance to look at the officer, and laughed.

His big puffy mustache was all knotted up now, and you could see his temple throb because he was concentrating. He wasn't breathing, and his face was purple. Then I looked at the crowd who began snapping photos.

I couldn't be _that _amazing. But then I looked at what _they _were looking at with their big 'O' mouths. It wasn't my markings that had made them go berserk; it was my _golden wings, _just like my hair.

"Oh, crap," I silently cursed, and then I pushed the officer down, grabbed that one long pen, and shot off into the air quickly stuffing the pen into my coat's pocket. I hadn't even _noticed _that I had wings!

I soared higher and higher, like I _must _have done before. It was amazing that I even _could _fly. I take it that none of those people had wings.

I began to be puffing my air in and out, and realized that I was _much _taller than the city down below. I began to circle around cold, because I was higher in the clouds. My hair was whipping my face as I dive bombed towards the city again.

I had to admit, I felt very beautiful at the moment. My skin tone, hair color, _golden wings, _beautiful outfit and figure, and not to mention, I was _graceful. _The way I arched my wings made me suddenly swerve upwards, and I flapped some more.

I began to debate with myself that I was medium height, and wore heels to make me tall. I also figured I _might _be a teenager. I mean, I didn't have wrinkles-yet.

I practiced the way I flew, and felt so…so…so _alive._ No other person in the world would ever be able to experience the way I was feeling, not ever.

I curved my wings to help myself glide with the wind, and catch an air current. I did one more circle high above the city, and then banked west. Slowly, the lights began to fade, and the sun was setting.

I sighed out a deep breath. It felt like I haven't used my wings in _forever. _You know _if _I had used my wings, but my experience told me I flied a lot.

I felt so peaceful, and my mind almost drifted away from my thoughts, but something told me that if I let _that _go, then it won't come back.

I had no clue at all what today's events were, but they just felt important. That thing that was disappearing in the lake, the lake not being a lake, all those beautiful welcoming people, the cop, then also my wings, and the constant reminder that I had no clue who I was, or what I was doing.

I still didn't even know my own _name _for crying out loud!

Then all of my frustration was slipping away when I saw a group of kids.

_So I wasn't alone! _I thought happily, flying towards them. _Now all I need to do is find out what _really _is going on._

I was almost right behind them, when the girls in the front suddenly turned around faster than I could react. She kicked me very hard in the chest, and I went looping in circles with my wings not being able to unfold and catch a current.

Finally my wings were able to spread out again, and the spinning stopped. I was wheezing for air, but then she strikes again, aiming for my head.

Now it was _my _turn to surprise her, or very well surprise _myself _ since I didn't know a thing in the world about what I was doing; or maybe I did, I just wouldn't have been able to tell you since of my lacking ability to understand what the H-E-double toothpicks was going on in my world.

Just as she was coming into my reach, I caught hold of her wrist, twisted it, and she cried out in pain. Then I had a thought in my head that told me to let her go, and drop like a rock. It sounded so sincere and angelic I almost did…ya _right. _

I heard a satisfying crack, and then I released her hand, and kicked her in the stomach. I heard her go _OOF! _And then I turned around and zoomed in the other direction.

I turned around, and saw that the girl could hardly fly, and then these things surrounded them. They looked like _werewolves_. I felt a deep hatred for those, yet I have no idea why.

Immediately, I felt myself tense up, and pure hatred and anger swelled inside me. I felt so lethal and dangerous and powerful at the moment, that if you told me I couldn't have the burger I ordered, I would have blasted you to smithereens on the spot, right where you are right now, without even lifting a finger.

Ya, I know awesome right?

I was right next to them in the blink of an eye. How I got there? I don't know. Ask someone who does know. Who might that be? Again, I don't know.

"Let's get this party started," said some tall pale kid with strawberry blond hair. He threw something at the flying werewolves, and then immediately dropped ten yards before a big explosion went off taking out maybe twenty of them.

Only one hundred more to go.

I saw some little kid, who was maybe nine years old, throwing some more explosives, while laughing and singing some song perfectly just like one I had heard this morning in the street. And I mean _perfectly, _like this was the guy at the concert.

Only he wasn't the guy at the concert.

Then I looked over my shoulder and saw some little girl who looked just like that other kid's sister, and she also looked….well, angelic. The children of the moon weren't even touching her, they were just dropping and crashing hard down below before they even reach her.

She looked at me and smiled. _How creep! _I thought and then I shivered. That sweet angelic voice was back in my head, and it said: _I know, just get with the program, will you? _

I stared back at her, but she shrugged. I decided to ignore her and flew over by this dark colored girl. She had frizzy hair, and seemed about twelve. She was screaming because one of the children of the moon had bitten her.

Oh that was not good, now she has a fifty-fifty chance of changing too.

I quickly swung a punch at the back of his neck, and he crumpled up because I had snapped it.

"You okay?" I asked her, as she gave me a stiff nod and said, "Nn Hnn," and then she gulped. She looked very dirty, and you could see old tear tracks going down her face. Her clothes were worn and dirty as well, but right now were not the time to think about personal hygiene.

I heard shrill yelping, and turned in that direction. There was a black Scottie, who could…fly? Okay and he was yelling a bunch of curses I will not trouble you with now. So they had a talking, flying dog. Well this was new, even if it wasn't for other people; this was _definitely_ new for me.

He bit on to a werewolf's ankle, and then the werewolf shook him off, along with a chunk of his leg. The dog did a 360 spin, but then charged at me. I smacked him out of the way and told him to bug off. From this, I got more curses thrown at me.

The crowd was increasingly thinning, and I turned to where most of the moon's children were falling. Inside it, was surprisingly the girl whom I had totally just kicked her butt minutes ago. Her lip was split open, and she had many bruises on her arm, her clothes were practically shredded, and then one of her eyes was swollen shut.

All I had to say was that she was not picture perfect.

Then there was a boy who was back-to-back in combat with her. Six letters do describe him? H-O-T and it also looked like he was E-M-O, but who cares as long as he was H-O-T!

Unfortunately his pretty face was bruised up. His arm was bleeding, but that didn't stop him from fighting fiercely.

The girl stopped fighting for a while to look at me, then glared and turned back to the werewolf mumbling something.

Then my heart did a summersault when _he _turned over to look at me. Then the next scene was pretty perfect. One of the werewolves moved, and the sun caught on my golden wings and hair. It reflected light everywhere, and so did my glittery black leather outfit. I looked pretty dang hot too if you might ask.

He caught my eye and stopped fighting, and it was like the sun shined even brighter. The girl elbowed him softly by 'mistake', and then he did a hard roundhouse kick to this really ugly werewolf's face. Then I realized for the first time that they were not fully morphed into just wolf.

I wanted these annoying children of the moon to leave, so I looked at them, and simply pictured them all burning on the spot. I saw something flash- a symbol?-as I closed my eyes. Then I opened my eyes, and they exploded.

Poof! Gone! No more!

And what did I get? A kick to my jaw.

"What the heck was that for?" I demanded about to smack that girl. "I just freaking saved your butts, so be grateful you little snob!" I yelled at her.

"Who sent you here?" she said in a demanding voice. Then turning to some blond guy who looked her age, and addressed him, "Yo, she from your set?"

"No, it was just me. I would have remembered her, and the Doc never mentioned anyone else."

"Whatever Dylan, just save 's butt…"

"I swear! I don't know her Max!"

_So her name was Max! _I thought making a mental note for Dylan too.

"Look," I said, "Can you just get on with things? I kinda need help right now and…"

"_You! _You think that _you need help?_" Max said her voice rising.

"Max…" said the dark girl.

"Oh zip it Nudge." She said fiercely, then when Nudge looked sad, she said, "Please, I'm having one of those headaches again, and my wrist hurts….status report!" she suddenly yelled making my jump _flying in the air_-yes it is possible.

"Can't see." Said the tall boy.

"Ya, we all know, Iggy." Said the small boy, "And my ribs are just sore form one Eraser's punch, but that's okay."

"Gazzy!" Max said, "Are you sure you're okay?" Talk about overprotective. Then she shot a glance at me.

"Look, Angel can't tell if you bad news or not. You are blocking your mind somehow."

"I am? How? Wait, why do I have to block my mind? Can somebody _please _explain to me what is going on?" I said in a whinny voice.

"Fang will!" said Iggy getting a snicker from the Gasman, as they also called Gazzy. These people had really weird names. I mean, Nudge, Fang, the Gasman-I didn't even _want_ to know why he was called that-, Total, and Angel were kind of weird. Max and Dylan were names that made sense.

"We are the Flock. Nudge's turn, I'm sure she has a lot more to say." Said Fang mysteriously. Man did I _want him! _

"Hey, what exactly where the Moon's Children doing flying and why weren't they morphed into full on wolves?" A bunch of laughter, and it was a pretty reasonable name.

"Those…were….Erasers…half man…half wolf…" said Nudge between tears of laughter.

"See," said Angel, "We are all experiments. We have 2% Avian in us, so we can fly. Our blood, bones, and all of our structures are completely different from a regular human's. Plus, we are stronger and faster and can fly." She smiled, but then Dylan told her to not tell me everything.

"She can be trusted!" Angel said again, "I am getting no evil and negative mood off of her, I mean, it is like Jeb. Sometimes I can read his mind, sometimes I can't. But hers…it is just empty, like somebody damaged it and took something. Cool I gotta try that one!" she said excitedly and I seriously started to get scared, and so did Max.

"So, what _can _you see?" I asked her.

"Just what happened today really. Nothing unusual, but you believe in things we don't, like you seriously thought those were _werewolves. _Hm not even a name…"

"Lily." I quickly blurted out, the name just popping into my head, "I want to be called Lily, it just seems right." But it didn't, something seemed off, but this was close enough. I quickly reached up to see if the flower was still in my hair- it was.

"Okay, _Lily,_" said Total, "Where are you from?" I shrugged. "What about family, or were you a test tube baby?" again I shrugged.

"Guys, I can't remember anything. It was just like I suddenly woke up in New York. However, sometimes bits and pieces that I never knew came in, like the children of the moon. Ugh, I just _hate _them!" Nobody spoke, until finally Gazzy piped in.

"We call the Erasers. Back in the lab, they were like the police, and kept everything in control, only they sucked. We escaped and stuff, and now they are after us. Plus, they don't mind bird chow."

"Well, back in New York," I said, "The cops didn't do any good."

Then Max looked at me. "New York? What a coincidence, we were heading there right now. To retrieve…something." I nodded.

"Please, can I join you guys? I know you might be like a tight clique and all, but I think you are my only hope at finding out who I really am." I pleaded with her, and she finally gave in.

"Alright, you stay," my face lit up, "But no funny business or I kill you, capiche?"

"Ya, sure whatever, but our little scene back there might have not been…"

"Okay, fine the Flock will help. You will just get in trouble. Now time to go back to New Yawk New Yawk. Oh, and Lily?"

"Ya,"

"I wouldn't go swimming if I were you, okay?" I nodded, my thoughts thinking back to the lake, and the Gasman made a disgusted face as if remembering something from long ago.

I wished _I _could remember _anything._

"So," said Max clapping her hands, "I guess 8+1=10."

"Uh Max," said Fang quietly, "Eight and one equal _ten._"

"I know, I can just tell something is missing from the big picture. Therefore, _ten. _Angel might not be able to read your mind, but I certainly will try."

And then we flew back to New York where undoubtedly many people had gotten my picture just hours ago.

**A/N: Haha! So this is the end of my chapter! What is the Flock looking for? Who is **_**really **_**Lily? What will happen to our gang in New York? All this will be found out **_**soon **_**if you just REVIEW **_**review REVIEW! **_**I want three Reviews to continue on. I don't care if this story sucks or rocks just TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW! Anonymous reviewers (people who don't have accounts) are also welcome to review, so don't be shy! **

**In other words, Angel comes out in only TWO MORE DAYS! Holy Crap, Ikr? So…what do **_**you **_**think is going to happen in Angel? I personally believe it is gonna suck because Dylan and Ma-**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
